10 Neji and Ino One Shots
by aquascrew42
Summary: 5 Neji one shots and 5 Ino one shots.
1. Fear(Neji)

_This will be a one shot series that SilverSplash66 and me will take turn writing. There will probably be one story a week so I hope whoever reads this will look forward to it cause I do!_

 _Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto._

Fears

It was a calm, sunny day with a gentle spring breeze. Hyuga Neji was just leaning against a tree on the training grounds. Due to a long day of training with Tenten, he begins to drift off to sleep. But before he could, a loud shrieking voice that could be heard all the way in the Sand woke him up.

"Kyaaaaa!" shrieked Tenten, "Crock roach!" She quickly grabs her scrolls and to quickly summon her kunai but she freezes, discovering the brown insect on her hand.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NEJI GET IT OFF!" screamed Tenten while running around like a child.

Annoyed by all the screaming, Neji went to remove the crock roach off Tenten's hand.

"I don't understand it at all." started Neji "What is so scary about a crock roach?"

"It's just so icky." said Tenten, with a "sour lemon" face, Neji really wanted too laugh. But then Neji noticed that below him, the eight legged, eight eye monster in the grass.

"T-tenten" stuttered Neji to Tenten.

"Yeah Neji?"

"KILL THE SPIDER!" screamed Neji as he ran behind Tenten like a shy child hiding behind their mother.

Tenten sighed and said, "I never get why you're afraid of spiders."

I am personally afraid of spiders so it was very unerveing when I was describing spiders. Please review! ^^


	2. I dare you to(Neji & Ino)

_I'm sorry for not writing more one shots. Silversplash66 is busy so she won't be able to write one shots, so I might write some Ino one shots but I will focus on Neji one shots for now. Warning: NejiTen pairing included._

 _Tenten's thoughts_

I dare you to…

"I dare you to kiss a 'certain boy'."

"I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing secret."

After surviving numerous dares without embarrassing myself, I was awaiting my doom Ino picked me and looked at me with sparkles in her eyes. I knew I never should have said yes to sleepover at Hinata's house.

"Tenten, I dare you to…" she started, trying to add a flavor of suspense in the air. "To go on a date with Neji!"

 _What? That's not a new one._

For numerous times and for unknown reasons, people always think that me and Neji are dating, when 40% the time Neji ignores me, 30% of the time he's scolding me, and only 20% of the time he's training with me. The remaining 10% is when he's on a mission with me and he will be talking to me about random stuff. But after all these stats, people still think that we are a couple. It doesn't bother Neji too much cause he would just beat up the person who said that and leave, but it has bother me for years until recently, I just didn't care any more, but stupid Ino just had to bring it up.

 _Darn you Ino._

I felt Ino's gaze upon my face as if she was studying my reaction of her stupid dare. She looked quite disappointed that my face has not turn deep red.

"How about you go and ask him now?" Ino suggested, hoping to see even a tint of light pink on my face, unfortunately for her, I did not so much as bat an eye at her suggestion.

"Fine, the faster I do this, the faster this ends."

As I started walking to Neji's room, my heart started to beat faster.

 _Calm down. The worst that Neji can do is turn me down right? I really need to calm down… Wait, is my face turning red? It's not like I like him or somethi-_

"Ouch!" I yelled. I was so lost in thought that I bump into someone. I look up to see who it was. And to my horror it was the Hyuga genius.

"N-neji… Uh-um I'm sorry!" I stammered.

 _Now my face must be really red._

"Watch where your going Tenten!" Neji yelled at me for my clumsiness. There were paper scattered all over the ground that has names of the main family and all their stats on it. Neji stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Tenten, are you feeling all right?" he asked, as he started to pick up the papers, "Your face is all red and you're usually not this scatterbrained. Do you have a fever?"

I quickly put my hand on my forehead before he could see if I had a fever. I looked to my right, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. Then running back to Hinata's room. Ino started to "torture" me with her questions.

"So? What did he say?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Nothing, I didn't ask him." I blurted out.

 _STUPID! I should've said he refused and left it at that. Whyyyyy. * sob *_

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T ASK HIM?!" she shouted. I am pretty sure half of the Hyuga estate heard her. "Your not coming back in her until you ask Hyuga Neji out." She ordered, pushing me out of the room and slamming the door. I heard a "click" afterwards. She must have locked the door.

 _I might as well as Neji or I'll never get my stuff back._ I walked slowly towards Neji's room. My heart beating faster with each step I took.

 _Girl up Tenten. It's nothing. You can do this._

I knocked the door three times. No reply. I knocked the door for three times again. No reply. I was about to knock the door again when Neji opened the door, scaring the life and the remaining courage that I build up out of me.

"What is it Tenten." Neji asked. You can tell when Hyuga Neji was irritated. And right now he is.

"U-um, N-neji." I paused. Trying to muster as much courage out of me as possible I said silently, "can you go on a date with me?"

"What was that?" he asked, as if he couldn't catch what I was saying.

"Can you go on a date with me?" I said a tab bit louder.

Neji smirked. Looking at me directly in the eyes, with his face in front of mine, he said again, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

He was obviously teasing me. But I had no choice but ask him again. My heart beating so fast, it was like it wasn't beating at all.

"Neji."

"Yes Tenten?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"I certainly will." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then he went back into his room and shut the door. And I was to stuned to move.


End file.
